


Tell Me How

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, <i>Whatever you do, I'll do it too / Show me everything and tell me how</i>."</p><p>JD teaches Cam what Evan likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How

The best thing about sharing a bed with both Evan and JD was that they were perfectly proportioned for cuddling. Since Evan was the shortest, he got to be little spoon, and whoever came to bed next was the middle of the sandwich, and whoever came to bed last was the big spoon. Given that Cam and JD were about the same height now (JD had had a crazy growth spurt in the last couple of months), it didn’t matter which of them came to bed last (although it was usually JD, who took shameless advantage of his teenage physiology to stay up late playing video games or reading or indulging in listening to the opera that no one else in the house really liked).

Cam had just settled into bed, cuddled up behind Evan and slinging an arm around his waist, when JD arrived. He slid beneath the covers and spooned up behind Cam, comforting warmth, and Cam smiled, murmured a soft greeting.

JD kissed the side of his neck in hello and settled in, resting a hand on Cam’s hip, high up enough that he could feel it.

Then he whispered, “You know, Evan really likes it if you wake him up with a handjob.”

Given that Evan had spent an extra-long day at the Mountain playing human light switch in the lab after his therapy session, Cam somehow doubted he wanted to be woken up, but the purr in JD’s voice sent shivers down his spine.

“Don’t head straight for home base, though,” JD continued. “Slide a hand under his shirt, stroke his belly, let him get used to the feeling of your hand on his skin.”

Cam hadn’t done anything like this with either of them. Yes, he’d kiss them, cuddle with them, touch them while they made out, but never with the express purpose of bringing them to arousal, although with JD’s hormones anything longer than a brief kiss was bound to get his motor running. He didn’t begrudge them the physical release they sought with each other, because they let him watch if he wanted, let him know how hot it made them to know he was watching.

“Go on,” JD whispered. “He’ll stay asleep, but he’ll have more pleasant dreams.”

And it was true - a warm, comforting hand could still the worst of the throes of a nightmare. So Cam slid a hand under Evan’s t-shirt, dragged his fingertips over the smooth, sleep-warm skin of his belly, traced the line of hair from his navel down to the top of his boxers.

Evan stirred briefly, made a wordless, contented sound, and slept on. It was nice, just touching him, like this, sharing in warmth and gentleness. Cam could have fallen asleep doing this, but he could feel JD’s heart pounding against his shoulder-blades, and then JD whispered,

“Now, if you just slide your hand a little higher, touch him. Slow, gentle, circling. Evan’s not like me - he has to be in just the right mood to like it rough, so watch your fingernails.”

Cam, heart in his throat, obeyed.

Evan’s breath hitched, and he stirred, moaned. “JD?”

“Cam, actually,” he whispered, and flicked his fingers again.

Evan’s whole body jolted. “Cam? What?”

“Keep touching him,” JD whispered, and Cam was getting kind of a rhythm to it, and Evan was shifting, breath unsteady, and then his hips started moving.

“Thought you might want a little comfort after a rough day,” Cam said.

Evan whimpered. “I - yeah. This is nice. This is really nice. I -”

“Lean in and kiss the back of his neck, nibble your way down to that spot where his neck meets his shoulder,” JD instructed.

So Cam did, and Evan was shuddering in his arms, whispering, _Please, please, touch me, I can’t - please -_ and JD said, “Do it,” and Cam slid his hand lower, lower, and then Evan was bucking his hips wildly, and he cried out Cam’s name when he came.

There was an awkward moment when Evan tried to roll over with Cam’s hand still down his shorts, but then they were untangled and Evan had his hands buried in Cam’s hair and was kissing him breathless, and behind Cam JD was rocking his hips, and fire jolted through Cam’s entire body.

Evan pulled back. “Are you all right? Did you hurt something?”

But the burning was clawing through Cam and not stopping and not stopping, and then JD slid a hand down Cam’s shorts and said, “I think he’s just fine.”

JD rolled away, and Cam landed flat on his back on the bed, confused and on fire and terrified and excited. Evan pressed against his side, sticky and sweaty and mouthing at his throat, one hand up his shirt and artist’s fingers playing dexterously, and JD was pressing kisses down Cam’s ribs to his belly, paused to dart his tongue into Cam’s navel and lick, and then JD was sliding Cam’s shorts down and there was heat and wet and Cam came so hard he passed out.

He came to in a brightly-lit room, Evan and JD and John and Rodney hovering over him. Cam blinked a few times and looked around. He was still in his bedroom.

“Hey, what happened?”

“Oh thank heavens,” Evan said. “You’re all right.”

Cam smiled muzzily at him. “More than all right, I think.”

John blushed bright red. “Well, okay then, Cam’s still alive. No need to call Beckett or Lam.” He tugged on Rodney’s shoulder. “Crisis averted. Going back to bed now. C’mon.”

“You should probably check in with your doctors at Walter Reed,” Rodney managed to say before John dragged him from the room.

JD sat down on the bed beside Cam, smoothed a hand over his hair. “Welcome back to the waking world.”

“Thanks,” Cam said. He caught JD’s hand and squeezed. “For everything.”

“No,” Evan said, “thank _you_. That was pretty fantastic.”

Cam yawned. “Well, I’m kinda beat. But after I’ve slept, I’m pretty sure there’s more where that came from.”

“Good.” Evan reached out, switched off the light. “Because there’s this thing JD loves, and you’ve got to try it.”

JD crawled into bed on Cam’s other side, and he said, “Now we’ve got to figure out what you love, too.”

Cam was just tired enough to say, “I love the two of you,” before he fell asleep.


End file.
